Believe Me
by VampHeart9123
Summary: Summery Inside
1. Actor and Pranker

Sakura is the type of girl who can put on an act. Syaoran is the type of boy who can joke. One day during school, she announces she won't be attending anymore. Nobody believes her especially Syaoran and makes a joke out of it. Days past and she hasn't returned to school. What happens when Syaoran decides to pay a visit? Will it be too late?

(It would at least be under four chapters).

~ Believe Me ~

Sakura Kinomoto is a talented girl. She can draw; cook, great at sports, best in Materials and great in her subjects. Though there is one thing she was destined to do: act. Before the first bell rings and during lunchtime, she would perform many facades on or act like someone around campus: her teachers, people she hates, loves, but mostly around Syaoran. When she wants him to suffer, she would go into a crying fit. When she wants something, she'll use the charm to help her get what she wants. 99.999% of the time it works. If it won't work, then she would go and ask Tomoyo to help. But it rarely happens. 

Syaoran Li is a prankster boy. He can pretend he's innocent, the next minute he's acting as Satan. Na, he isn't _that_ evil but yes he can be cheeky. He likes to impress everyone, the girls mostly about all the jokes and pranks he's been doing in and out of school. When he gets upset, he can go for an attack. He can be friendly to people or their worst nightmare, depends on which button they wanna press. He's best friend Sakura and can be an easy target to prank, but when she goes into her facades, there's no telling what Syaoran wouldn't do to make up for it. But being Sakura, she makes him look like a sorry boy. This makes him eager for her to suffer under a prank but making sure he didn't push it _too_ far.

Syaoran and Sakura have been like siblings. They never lie to each other or have stabbed one another behind the back. When one of them needs a shoulder to cry on, they would be there. If they're in trouble, they would help support them. Nothing has ever made them hate or think otherwise of each other.

But that's how all friends start out, until one of them can't be there for the other to see them fall.

It was a Wednesday morning, and Sakura received a letter regarding her report on a hospital recovery. Two weeks ago she had been hit by a car on her way home from school. Syaoran was a few metres behind her, but he couldn't save her in time to see a car speeding down the road. Sakura was skilled in sports, which helped her survived. If she didn't manage to do so, she would still be at the hospital. All she left with was a bruise and a few cuts.

Well, that was what she and the doctors had thought.  
Opening the letter, a note had been printed. Reading the note, it said to meet her at 4:05pm. They made a booking for her so she would be able to drop in. Her father and brother have been supporting her all the way. Nothing wrong on meeting with the doctor's right?

**XxxCCSxxX-At School-XxxCCSxxX**

Sakura was waiting by the gates to meet Syaoran. Ever since they started walking from their house to here, they would wait for each other. Five minutes later he showed up. Sakura breathed in before putting on a smile.

"Hay Saku how is life?" Syaoran said, giving Sakura a warm hug.

"Oh Syao, when you're here the world just seems to glow brighter," she fluttered her eyelashes and putted her hands underneath her chin. 'She's so cute,' Syaoran thought, and then scold at him. 'Sure she's cute but where did that come from all of a sudden?'

"You know you're always my number one friend right Saku?" his eyes suddenly looked like they were glowing even brighter by the second. 'What, is he trying to charm me?' Sakura thought. 'But if he wanted to play, so can I'.

"Of course baby, you know if ya need anything I'm always here." Her heart all of a sudden gave a weird and painful thud. Sakura's smile turned into scowl for just a second before smiling again. Syaoran didn't notice and it hurt in a way that she thought Syaoran and she can read each other. But it didn't matter, because he was now flirting back to Sakura.

"Well, since you said it like that, I have a request. You see I got about seven girls chasing me and I told them that you were my girlfriend so I was hoping you could use your façade and act like you're in love—" Syaoran started but Sakura grabbed his face between her hands and pressed his lips to hers. It was short and brief. When they pulled back to look at each other, they were both a little flustered. Sakura, being Miss High Drama Queen grinned and stepped back.

"Who's acting?"

Syaoran grinned back but more evilly. It was like he was hoping for her to make that move, because what he said seemed true enough. "Me,"

Sakura's eyes were really big. Not just because he had prank her but because she gave him her first kiss, and being a girl that meant a lot to her.

"Nicely played Syaoran," she turned around and her face fell. That was when the pain started again. She hissed and grabbed her shirt. It felt like having it squished and pinned with needles all at the same time.

"Sakura are you ok?" He came to her and helped her trying to stand straight. The pain only increased and she was now on her knees, hands against her chest while crying out how much it was hurting.

"Sakura what's hurting? Sakura answer me please!" He was kneeling too trying to hold Sakura in his arms. Students and staff members were coming to see what happened when all of a sudden, Sakura fainted had right on his lap.

"Sakura!" he tried shaking her a little, just a little but it didn't stop the pain that was pounding in her chest.

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: That was sad…**

**Sakura: Oh really? I didn't even notice**

**Syaoran: VHeart hopes to see reviews…**

**Sakura: And then she'll continue.**

**VHeart: Yep! R&R PLZ!**


	2. Princess and Prince

Here is the next chapter of 'Believe Me'. R&R after the chapter!

**VHeart: I'm playing a game you guys in?**

**Sakura: Yeah I'm in!**

**Syaoran: I'm not fussy bring it on.**

**Tomoyo: I heard you're playing a game, can I join?**

**O_O…**

**Sakura: she has a thing to pop out of nowhere VHeart.**

**Eriol: That would mean that I'm here to.**

**Tomoyo: Cute oh on with the game.**

**VHeart: Ok you have to guess what's going to happen in the next chapters 'till the end. Ok Sakura go for it.**

**Sakura: I think I might go to hospital.**

**Syaoran: I think something romantic is going to happen with Sakura and I *winks at Sakura, while Sakura blushes*.**

**VHeart: Well, don't you think that's—?**

**Tomoyo: I'm going to be filming Sakura! *Sparkles in her eyes*.**

**VHeart: Well maybe not—**

**Eriol: I'm going to be needed for something duh.**

**O_O VHeart: Y-Yeah umm, Chimma can you like do da disclaimer…**

**Chimma: VHeart is in an awkward position btw…And she doesn't own Card Captor Sakura! **

**XxxCCSxxX**

_Darkest as the night could possibly be, the stars shined brighter then the light that floated within my palm. I hadn't known something so small in the sky could mean so much to me. The way it blinks and flashes seemed like it would soon fade, like any other thing that shined as beautiful. I wore a white boob-tube silk dress that landed just after the knee with a white pattern like belt sewed on __**(picture on profile). **__My hair had white long ribbons that dangled from the two pigtails on either side of my head. I had no shoes on, and the water that I suddenly just realized splashed gently against my feet. Looking around I saw I was at a beach. No one was here and the end of the beach…well there wasn't any end. _

_The white glow in my head became brighter with each step I took to find the end. _

_Something shinny caught my attention. Turning towards the surface of the ocean, two big mirrors stood next to each other. One of them had a star, the other a crescent moon. _

_I walked towards them. Each step I toke on water seems like stepping on a shinny white surface. The deep surface below me had fishes and sea like creatures swimming below my feet. _

_Then the two mirrors glowed…_

…_along with the glow on my palm._

_Then two figures came out from the mirror, and the glow in my hand started to dim. Standing before me was a women with flowering hair, and a boy with amber hair. He looked about my age._

"_Sakura," they both said. "Come with me."_

_Both extended their hands eyes beautifully dangerous, like one of them can become the end to this confusing dream…_

My eyes fluttered open. They became blurry at first but soon adjusted to the light. The ceiling was plain white, and the bed felt a little hard. I looked around and saw a bed side table with some flowers and a box with cherry pink for the wrapping. The windows were emerald green and there was a beeping machine next to the bed and finally, across from the other side of her bed, sat a boy with amber messy hair. His head was bent forward covering his face, while his hands went through his locks, like he was thinking with frustration. But my mind registered after I knew who it was:

"Syaoran"

His head shot up, and you could see a look of worry around his eyes. He looked so open and confused; it was like he didn't know who was calling him.

"Sakura, you're ok," It wasn't a question, more like a statement. His voice held worry in them, which made me wanted to cry.

"Yeah, I am," I couldn't fight the tears as one leaked out of my eye. Quickly, Syaoran leaned over and gently whipped away that tear.

He looked me in the eyes when he whispered with a sigh "You scared me princess,"

I couldn't control the tears anymore. I let them float down as Syaoran gathered me in his arms. I cried into his shoulder as he sulked and smoothed out my hair.

"I-I thought," he began. "I thought you were dying when you fainted. I got s-so worried t-that I cried when each minute went by without you waking up."

"I'm s-sorry," I whispered softly.

"Promise me you'll tell me if that EVER happens again ok? You got me and everyone at school so worried."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Oh Sakura," we stayed like that for five minutes when I felt him moving away from me. My heart sped up when the warmth we shared before started to go cold.

"Syaoran, where are you going?"

"To tell the doctors your—"

"Stay with me longer please," I gave him my puppy slash sad expression. It wasn't like I was lying, I really wanted him to stay, but I needed a little of convincing.

He came back next to me on the bed and cuddled me once more. "Ok I'll stay like this if you tell me two things," he hugged me tighter afraid of letting me go…maybe.

"Mmm, as long as you stay I'll answer your questions" I felt him tense a little but calmed down.

"Ok…what happen to you at school? You said something hurt. What was it?" He looked down at me with sad eyes.

I looked back at him with confusing eyes. I said that?

"Umm, I remembered having a painful heart after when you had pranked me, but the pain started to increase and it was all too much. I passed out because it was that sore"

"Why didn't you tell me at school then?" His voice grew a little louder in frustration but his eyes still held that sad look.

"I-I didn't think it was that serious…It was the first time I had that sort of pain"

"The why didn't you say—" His grip became a little rough and our bodies were pressed a little too close. My face heated a little but my arms were the one sore.

"Sy-Syaoran y-your hurting m-me," He released his grip and avoided his eyes. Was it something I said?

"My second question Sakura…" I waited until he locked eyes with my own. Then my body became warm even without the heat between us. My face flustered a little and my breathing became a little uneven. "Why did you kiss me?"

It wasn't a question I hopped to answer because honestly, I didn't know myself. But I didn't want to lie, even if it wasn't clear to me either.

I hid my face behind my bangs avoiding eye contact. "I'm an actor Syaoran; sometimes I do things without having an explanation to why I do them myself."

"I know that's not true. That's only half of it. I know because you're not looking me in the eye and your lips are trembling words that are too silent to hear—"

My head snapped up.

"What do you want me to say? That I kissed you because I wanted to? Or maybe to prove that even I can do things that will sure as hell confuse the heck out of you, and all YOU ever wanted was a reason why. I thought you would get it by know. You're the joker remember?" My voice sounded like a broken record machine.

"That still doesn't give me a good rea—"

Just like I did before at school, I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. I gave him what I hoped was a feeling, a feeling I don't yet understand.

She kissed me like at school, only with a hint of urgency. Her hands were grasping against my cheeks as she pulled mw more towards her. Her eyes were closed but mine were still opened, shocked at the little drama queens outburst if you like to call it that.

It ended very slowly. Her hands still held my cheeks but I found myself wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Does that say anything now?" Her voice sounded dreamy almost a whisper.

"I..." what should I say? "I-I… don't yet understand Sakura. I'm still at lost. Tell me and it would make more sense.

"I can't… cause I don't even know myself" her hands started to slip from my face and I was starting to miss them.

"Then why did you suddenly kiss me like that?" I hadn't meant to sound angry, but it was frustrating not knowing what she's talking about.

Then her hands moved away and were against my chest that was pressed gently against hers. Instead of leaving them there, she pulled away from me. My arms dropped around me and we were suddenly on the edge of the bed. Sakura's wires still attached.

"Please go away. I need some rest, I feel dizzy" Her face was behind her bangs once again.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to yell, I just wanted to know," Her face was known looking deeply into mine: Angry and sad all at the same time, tears falling from her emerald eyes.

"I already answered your two questions and right know I'm dizzy. Would you _please _go away or tell the doctors that I'm awake?"_ probably anything to get her away from me._

I nodded slowly and got off the bed, already missing it's comfort from her.

"Ok I hope you get better princess," I opened the door and looked back to see her in the same expression. I smiled a little but I even knew she could have made a better expression. "You got flowers from your father, Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol. The little present with cherry pink wrapping is from me. Hope you like it," Her body and face soften a bit and I saw a hint of sadness, but I let it pass. I should leave her alone. "If you need anything just call ok?"

She nodded slowly. "Ok," she whispered and gave me a small smile.

"Sleep well princess," I closed the door slowly.

"—my prince," I caught the last line but not the first before I shut the door fully. I had a feeling it was something really important.

I walked towards the lobby and saw Tomoyo and Eriol talking with Touya and Fujitaka, Sakura's father. When they saw me, they all shot up and asked me questions like 'how is she?' or 'is she awake?' 'Did she like the flowers?' 'Did the doctors check on her?'

"Wow this isn't 20 questions!" I half shouted half whispered. "She's fine and she's resting know. We just need to make sure the doctors check up on her that's all."

"Poor Sakura, I wondered what happened to her and school?" Tomoyo said holding a tissue to her eyes. Eriol gave her a comforting hug before nodding towards me.

I was sure Sakura's health wasn't that bad, it might had just been something she ate and came back the wrong way. Whatever it was I knew she'd be ok.

**NPOV**

Meanwhile, after when Syaoran left, Sakura turned her head towards the flowers and gift. She took the card from the flowers and read the note:

_To our wonderful and brave Sakura,_

_These are your favorite flowers; Cherry Blossoms._

_We hope they make you feel better._

_All hopes for the best Sakura._

_Love Fujitaka (father), Touya, Tomoyo and Eriol._

_P.S also from Syaoran but he brought you a gift._

_Xoxoxoxoxo._

The hand writing was from Tomoyo because she always puts more than two x's and o's. She sniffed the Cherry Blossoms and smiled, then looked down at the gift from Syaoran and grinned. She picked it up and examined it.

What seemed like forever, she unwrapped the wrapping and saw a pink velvet box. She hesitantly opened the box and caught her breath between her throat. Her eyes became watery and she was sniffing back the tears.

Inside the box was a heart shaped locket with a half pink colour shaded on one side and the white shaded on the other. **(Picture on Profile). **When she opened it, she saw the droplets of her tears on her fingers. On one side of the locket was a picture of Sakura and Syaoran when they were seven. Now they were in year eight, and it felt like an eternity away. On the other side of the locket was a folder piece of paper. She picked it up and began reading:

_Oh Cherry Blossom,  
I miss your smile;  
Your cheeks, your laugh,  
It's a very long mile,  
to see your eyes as they glittered with glee,  
But hoping someday with what you're going through,  
they would still be  
full of joy and hope as you lift your chin high;  
My dear precious angel  
It's never a goodbye._

_Oh dear princess Sakura,  
The queen of acting are yours that you do;  
But all I'm really trying to say  
is Sakura;_

_I Love You._

_From all that's good and all that's me,  
Your precious prince;  
Syaoran Li._

I couldn't feel my breathing, my heart or the world around me; all I did was focused on this letter from Syaoran.

My prince charming Syaoran, from the stars that shine above.

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: Wow I loved that poem, and yeah I made that poem by the way!**

**Sakura: WOW! O.O I love that poem!**

**Tomoyo: can you make another one for the next chapter? It's so touching VHeart!**

**VHeart: Of course…wait what did I agree to do?**

**Syaoran: Very nice, but it's what the reviewers think.**

**Eriol: R&R and stay tune to the next chapter!**

**Chimma: *Glares at Eriol* Whining* Erioool! * That was my line!**

**Eriol: Sorry Chimma!**

**VHeart: Here are a few sneak clips of the next chapter:**

Sakura went back to school and announced she won't be coming back for a few months. She didn't talk to Syaoran about the note but thanked him for the locket.  
Syaoran doesn't believe her and they start to have an argument. He wasn't informed on something important.  
Tomoyo and Eriol visit Sakura at home, but then stopped coming because she went overseas to look at a specialist.  
Syaoran got worried and went to see her but found the place empty.  
He asked Eriol and Tomoyo. They said it was too late.  
Syaoran felt heartbroken but he didn't give up and went to the only person that knows where she is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…


	3. Dreamer and Hero

**Authors Note: Sorry guys for the long wait…school is the main reason-no wait, the only reason! Sorry about that but I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. If anyone wants to give me an idea I'm all…ears if that made scenes? Anyway enjoy!**

**VHeart: Long time no see guys! How are you all?**

**Sakura: Ok Hehehe**

**Tomoyo: Not bad **

**Syaoran: Why are we still here?**

**Eriol: I feel hungry who's up for rice?**

**Everyone: ME!**

***Everyone leaves but VHeart and Chimma***

**VHeart: Yep, umm go and eat. T-Thanks for telling me…how you feel.**

**Chimma: Well I feel hypo about this story! VHeart doesn't own anything but me!**

**VHeart: So rude these days…**

**XxxCCSxxX**

_Darkest as the night could possibly be, the stars shined brighter then the light that floated within my palm. I was in the same dream as my previous night. I wander what it means though. I wore a white boob-tube silk dress that landed just after the knee with a white pattern like belt sewed on, just like my previous dream__**. **__My hair however, had blue long ribbons that dangled from the two pigtails on either side of my head. I had no shoes on, and the water was on splashed gently against my feet. I knew where I was: the beach._

_The white glow in my hand became brighter with each step I took. _

_Something shinny caught my attention. Turning towards the surface of the ocean, two big mirrors stood next to each other. One of them had a star, the other a crescent moon. I felt like I knew what they mean this time. _

_I walked towards them. Each step I took on water seems like stepping on a shinny white surface. The deep surface below me had fishes and sea like creatures swimming below my feet. _

_Then the two mirrors glowed…_

…_along with the glow on my palm._

_Then two figures came out from the mirror, and the glow in my hand started to dim. Standing before me was my mother with flowering hair, and a boy with amber hair. I still couldn't recognize him._

"_Sakura," they both said. "Stay here with me,"_

_Somehow I knew I was here before. I knew in my heart that I have met the boy. My mother, beautiful as ever came out of the mirror and walked towards me holding a crescent moon in her hand, while the boy stood there, holding a star in his hand. _

'_A star' I thought…Why do I feel like I know him?_

_Then my mother stopped not a few metres away from the mirror._

"_Sakura," the boy said. He was coming out from the shadows of light, into the brightness of the stars. He was a foot away from revealing his face. "Sakura,"_

"_Sakura,"_

"_Sakura…Wake up…"_

"_Wake up…brat"_

"YO SAKURA!"

"AHHH!" I jumped out of my bed and hit my head against the lamp stand. That's gonna leave a bruise. Slowly gazing up I saw the toy like being floating down towards me. It's tale swishing side to side.

My senses then clicked: Kero!

"KERO!" I grabbed him from his tiny hand and gave him one hell of a hug.

"Saku…can't…breathe…prop…erly…"

Whoops!

I let him go and heard him gasping for air. Holding my shoulder he took long, heavy, breathtaking, squealing, over the top, exaggerating breaths, that I sure hope wasn't to tease me.

It has been a year since I last saw Kero. Ever since he was on vacation to Hawaii, I couldn't stand being alone. With noone to talk to in the middle of the night, noone to talk about how the continent of the stars that show a story, noone to help me tease and act in front of when I'm at home. I smiled and looked at him. He hasn't changed, except his little furry tale that was now thicker, not that it made a difference.

Then I frowned. If Kero was back then something was up.

"Kero, why are you back?" Not being rude, but the way he woke me up and the way he looked at me told me something was wrong.

"Can't an old friend say hi anymore? Ah Hehehe…" He rubbed the back of his head, sweating a little.

I frowned what was he not telling me? Then an idea popped into my head.

Smirking I picked up a plate of cake that just happened to be sitting in my room, half eaten. Ok fine, I had some cake last night and just happened to forgot about putting it back in the fridge. Oh well, Kero can eat anything.

"Oh wow look at this cake," I said it loud and clear. Kero then opened his eyes and opened his mouth, eyes fully wide. I then frowned and gazed around my room, pretending nobody was there. "It looks like no one's here to share this mouthwatering cake with me." I quickly gazed at Kero, seeing his mouth wide opened and drool that trickled slowly down his right lip. Gross.

"What-do-you-want-for-the-prize-of-that-cake?" He said really slowly, almost a whisper. He floated unconsciously towards the chocolate cake.

He grabbed the plate, but I pushed it away, giving him an evil grin, something I use when I warn people 'you better watch out.'

"Tell me why your back and this cake, and more in the fridge are all yours," His snapped out of his gaze and looked really mad.

"No. You can't tempt me with…" I held the plate under his nose, moving it slowly from side to side. "…With…with…"

"You know you want it Kero. Just tell me why you're here. That isn't a big problem right?"

His head moved with the rhythm of the plate. "No…" He said without thinking.

"Then tell me," I put the plate down and grabbed Kero by the hands, gently but also wanting him to look in my eyes and not on the plate.

"B-But, but…" I gave him a look and then he sighed. I let go of his hands, and he floated in front of me while crossing his legs.

"I had a vision Sakura…" I waited for him to keep going but he didn't.

"That's it?"

"Yep," He nodded his head.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Well that's the thing why I'm here. Sakura, just a warning, this may impact on all of us but mostly you," My heart started to race, and my palms started to sweat. Could it be…what I think I knew?

"W-What is it?" My voice held out my nervousness.

"I had a vision Sakura and it showed that I…" Why was my heart racing so much? Why does each word he says make my heart hurt so much more? Just like the time at school. I'm not prepared for what he is about to say next.

He looked at me, eyes full on serious, "…ke…" he said quietly.

"What?" I said.

"…ake…"

"Kero-chan, speak louder.

"I said I had a vision of me having CAKE!"

My face dropped. Huh?

"You came back, all the way from Hawaii, just to tell me a vision…of you having cake?" I said it out slowly, helping me to progress the words my lips were forming.

"Yep. So can I have that delicious cake that's just begging me to eat it? 'Oh please Kero-chan, eat me all up until your tumm'—wahhhhh!"

I grabbed his ear and looked at him, monster mode ready to go. (**You know how Sakura gets made at her brother: Skinny pupils, hair everywhere, almost like she's on the verge to kill. Hehehehe)**

"You…came…all…the way…back…just so you…can eat…cake…from your vision,"

He gulped and sweat was on the side of his forehead. "Umm…Yes?"

"Well, I have a vision Kero; it has you, covered in a role of duck tape,"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I smirked.

"That was an insult, but you're not bright enough to notice, so I get why you think I was trying to scare you," He looked offended, but then I made him cringe. "You're going to tell me WHY you're here properly or the 'vision' I made will happen,"

**NPOV:**

People around Sakura's house were walking by, eager to get home from a long day of school. A few kids from Sakura's school including Syaoran and Tomoyo, was coming by to Sakura's house to help her catch up to school and tell her some new gossip.

When all they can here was this:

"Well a hard-on doesn't count as a personal growth Sakura," as Kero was trying to run away.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself properly," Sakura then jumped but missed Kero by 'that' much.

"And which self is that Sakura? The one who say's I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter?" He dodged another jump.

Then he couldn't see her.

Suddenly he felt something sticky on his mouth and it did not taste like bubble gum.

"Mm hnna gm ymm fmm is!"

"That sounds like English, but I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying. Let me help you out," she reached for the sticky tape that covered his mouth, but he quickly pulled away.

But she didn't take a 'no' for an answer.

From outside of her door, the six students that were Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Rika and Chiharu, were taken aback when they heard a loud noise from up stairs.

"!"

**KPOV**

WHY THAT SAKURA! That fricken burned, hurt, killed…I-I think I have a hairless face now…

Where did that brat go now? I thought. Just as soon as Sakura took the duck tape of me, I went banging against the walls and bed, trying to find a different source of pain other then the stingy sensation that was dancing on my lips.

"Sakura…Saku—HAY Sakura!" I flew to the girl who was faced flat against the floor. She was motionless and her hair was everywhere. What happened to her? I turned her over and her face was pale as. Her chest I realized was moving rather quickly. Touching her face it felt warm. But when I went lower over her heart it was burning.

I need help, and I can't transform into Cerberus, or else I would hurt her.

I heard the front door opening from downstairs. Oh for the love of Clow, please let it not be her father or any other peoples that I don't know of.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Oh, that sounded like Tomoyo. Ok, breath it's only her.

"If anything Tomoyo I say she was practicing for her next performance," That was the brat. No doubt. Ok there are only two people that I know so it's all good.

"Syaoran I can't believe you made a comment like that to your best friend," I don't know who that is, but they sure can't see me. Ok it's still good, just hide and—

"But that's what guys like the prankster here does," Ugh, yep my time to leave. Now!

But, what would happen to Sakura? No I can't leave.

"Just stay here guys I'll go see what happened,"

"But I wanna come with. This is Sakura we're talking about, and she just got out of hospital too!"

"If anything Tomoyo, I can handle Saku—" the door swung open, and I was afraid to say what was coming next:

His expression was…expressionless, when he saw either me or the pale Sakura.

"Syaoran, help Sakura fainted!"

**SPOV**

"What happened Kero?" I kneeled over sakura and gently placed her head on my knees.

"Well, I came back and tried to wake Sakura up, and when I did manage she fell off her bed and then hugged me to death and asked me what I was doing—"

"Before she fainted,"

"Oh yeah, we were running around insulting each other…well she mostly insulted me," That's Sakura for you.  
"She put tuck tape on me and when she ripped it off, the next thing I knew she fainted,"

We then heard a moan and looked down to see Sakura gradually moving.

"We need to take her to the doctors after she wakes up," I said while softening out her hair.

"Wow, we? I can barely hold her pinky and you expect me to _help_ you?"

"Uh huh,"

"Uh uh you can go find another kick ass guardian who actually likes you," he folded his tinny hands and looked at me for the first time seriously.

"It's Sakura Kero," He looked down at Sakura, his face softening, "For Sakura,"

With a sigh, he nodded: "After she wakes up,"

**SPOV**

I was surrounded in black with only my shoes making echoing noises. The last thing I knew before coming here was chasing Kero around.

I walked aimlessly around, but to me it seemed like walking on the same spot. No matter where I'd walk or where I turn it would be feeling like I never moved.

"Where am I?" my voice echoed into the distance, but other than that, there was no sound.

"Hello?" _hello…Hello...Hello…_

"Syaoran,"_ Syaoran…Syaoran…Syaoran…_

"Kero," _Kero…Kero…Kero…_

Sighing in frustration I screamed out: "What am I DEAD?" _am I dead…I dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…_

"You're not dead," said a distant voice.

"Who are you?" I whispered looking to see a woman holding a crescent moon in her hand…just like my dream.

"I am the goddess of the magic that possess the moon. You might have seen me in your dreams Sakura," she answered.

"You look like my mother…though I know you're not," I tried smiling only it being forced.

"It's ok, and no I am not her mother, I'm in fact her sister and your guardian angel Sakura," Her smile filled with warmth was so wonderful.

My mum had a sister?

"Please, umm guardian, aunty umm…help me get out of here,"

"Of course hunny that's why I'm here…" She came in front of me and gently touched my cheek, "Just you need to do me a favor,"

"W-What's the favor?"

Her face then became serious, "Your health is very poor, like your mothers before she died," my heart just stopped in mid beat. "You need to go somewhere fast away from this country, a professional's hospital and get you checked out ASAP. Sakura we need you and so far, your too weak and will die if you don't go,"

"What do you mean that I'm going to die if I don't go?"

"I mean, your heart is constantly burning because of the accident that left your brain triggering. The doctors couldn't see it but it is there, and you need help before you die Sakura. As much as we love you, you're not ready to leave this world,"

With that she kissed my cheek and my eyes closed with only last words forming in my head '_Find you again,'_

**XxxCCSxxX**

**VHeart: I'm sorry I'm updating my stories late! Please forgive me!**

**Sakura: so what's going to happen to me?**

**VHeart: I'm not sure if I wanna continue this story anymore, so I'm letting you reviewers to decide; should I keep going or not? And please be honest, and no 'it's up to you' cause that's gonna get me NO where.**

**Kero: YAY I'm IN THE STORY! FOR ONCE OH GLORY GOD THANKS YOU!**

**Syaoran: that's if the reviewers don't want the story to continue Kero…**

**Kero: =_= way to ruin a moment kid…**

**R&R PLZZ!**

**Chimma: That's my line!**


	4. AUTHOR ALERT

**Author Alert~**

Hi everyone;

Before I continue, I would like to thank the following people for supporting me with this fanfic:

**Reviewers:**

animeluva87, HappyBlossom, neko-chiidesu, James Birdsong and Suikahime.

**Story Alerter: **

Myahra and Suikahime

**Favourite Stories:**

inuyashalover8996, , neko-chiidesu, Suikahime

Anyway, thank you guys for following this story!

I decided that-for now- this story will not be continued until two of my stories have been completed. It's taking too much of my time, and I know as a Fanfic Author it's a little price I need to pay. But at the moment, I have no ideas and the story line is going dead.

So, here is what has come down to:

You can either:

Give me ideas to continue the story if you really enjoy it or you can agree with me and be patient until two of my stories are completed.

Thank you again so much to the followers, I just hope you understand nothing personal right?

**Read my other stories, they are really good (in my point of view anyways) so also I can finish them and continue this one.**

**Please understand and I hope you all comment on what you think**

**Thank you (once again) for your support.**

**From VHeart!**


End file.
